deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:WarpyNeko930/FEF CHAPTER 5 PART 1 of 2
Dawn had broken an hour ago, and the Shepards found themselves bathed in a bright orange light. An Ylissean sunrise was a beautiful thing, and it was also morale boosting to witness. It gave them an odd feeling of hope… The archer, Advan, sat behind Shadow on horseback. The group were quick to trust him thanks to his story of how he had escaped the plegians. Much to the jealousy of Para, Warpy had taken an...interest in Advan. “So where’d you get that bow from handsome~?” she flirted, leaning over on her horse to bat her eyelashes at him. Advan however, showed zero interest and simply blinked back. “I learned from shooting at flocks at birds during fall. I’d pick out one target, and then pick it off. Afterwards, hitting everything else was kinda easy. Like, I can nail anything.” Warpy’s ears perked up and she opened her mouth to say her response...except Tier reached over and promptly covered up Warpy’s mouth before she could blurt it out. “YOU CAN NAIL M-” she yelled before being cut off. Tier scratched her ears to make her fall asleep, promptly. “No. Stop the lewd, you have a jealous admirer.” She told the memo, telling her this in a tone that said “you’re so silly”. Advan rolled his eyes and turned back ahead. The air was getting colder. Not by much, but still enough to notice a difference. They were marching towards the mountains. Why? Well, Derp wondered the same question. “PRINCE OF YLISSE! For what purpose are we travelling to the mountains?” Derp asked in his boisterous yet elegant tone. The mountains were Derp’s original home, in a strange travelling band of Gypsies, so it was natural for him to be curious. Shadow nodded over to him. “There’s an old temple up in the mountains. One of the jewels we need is there.” the prince replied. He then turned over to Tier. “Right Tier? What’s the temple like anyways?” he asked the Dark Mage. Tier brushed her hair out of her eyes before responding. “The temple is extremely large and complex, stretching for miles underground….I DID have a map, but I misplaced it.” “ARE WE TALKING ABOUT THE TEMPLE? I, DERP, used to play within those temple’s walls! I can lead us!” He offered, striking a very manly pose. Shadow shrugged. “I guess you can take the lead on this one then, Derp.” And so, the group moved up towards the mountains. At night-time, the Shepards were extremely exhausted, however they had to continue on. Tier insisted that their time was precious and couldn’t be spent lightly. As a result, they pressed on into the night. The moon was covered up by the clouds disturbingly. They had to go by torchlight. The shadows against the backdrop made the situation seem all the more terrifying. However, they didn’t see anything menacing or deadly. So they proceeded onwards, until FINALLY they decided to take a quick stop. 30 miles to go until the mountains were in sight. Then they had to SCALE them… The next morning, there was an interesting amount of frost covering the ground. They supposed it wasn’t TOO strange, considering the climate change that was occurring. Unfortunately, it was still chilling to the Shepards. Or at least, most of them. “Chesk how are you not cold out here?” Warpy asked, sitting on her horse’s head. Chesk didn’t seem to mind it at all, as he was basically a self-heater thanks to his magic. In fact, most of the frost just melted right off of the grass as he walked through it. He looked up at her and tilted his head. “I’m a Fire Mage. Snow, frost, or whatever else melts right away if it gets too close to me. Not that it matters. Even as a kid, the cold never bothered me anyway.” he replied. After that senseless joke, the group of heroes finally made it to the mountain path. The mountains looked like giant stalagmites poking out of the ground...which is what they kinda are really, if you think about it. Finally however, the temple appeared on the horizon. It was tucked into the center, appearing as a bland, stone block. But inside, it was much...MUCH more complex. After resting up on the outside for merely half an hour. Finally, they all set into the fortress, wearily. The fortress was extremely dark. So dark, it was like they were swimming in tar. But it didn’t matter to the Shepards. Tier and Bonde casted light spells that worked as torches for them, and Chesk lit his arm on fire to help them out. Eventually, after walking through bland and boring hallways for what seemed like an eternity, the area started to light up...eerily with a blue-ish sort of light. Tier, Chesk and Bonde immediately turned off their respective magics, and took note. There wasn’t even any sign of where the light was coming from, it was just there. It took them all a couple moments to realize that...they weren’t all clamoured together anymore. In fact, they were either separated into groups of 2, or 1. Chesk with Groudon, Advan with Tier, Shadow with Agent, Warpy with Aqua, Rad with Bonde, Derp with Gia, Des with Saikou and Para was off on his own. “W-What the bloody hell?!” Agent shouted, confused. He turned around to go back the way he came, only to see Shadow in his path. “Eh? You’re here?” asked the thief. “I...yes.” Shadow shrugged. “What’s wrong?” Agent blinked, then pointed to everywhere around them. Shadow turned...and saw that they were alone. Shadow then knew, that he had derped up. “Oh...this isn’t good.” Meanwhile, Warpy was running around with Aqua, flipping out. Aqua was still on Sebastian the horse for some reason... “AAAAH WHERE DID EVERYBODY GO?!” they cried. “I’M SO FUCKING SCARED RIGHT NOW!” Aqua cried, Sebastian whinnying in response. Warpy then smacked Aqua in the face, “AQUA WATCH YOUR FUCKING LANGUAGE NAGA DAMN IT!” Warpy freaked, banging her head against the wall. So after THAT shameful display, we see Des and Saikou, holding hands as they head through the tunnel together. “Where did everybody go..?” Des asked, a slightly quivering voice. “I dunno my king…” he replied. At the same time, Chesk and Groudon were rushing through the hallway, searching for their way out. “OF COURSE this place had to have some sort of shit gimmick to it!” Chesk yelled as he ran through the temple, Groudon in tow. He jumped over some sort of weird object in his path, but Groudon tripped over it. “Ow.” he said simply. Chesk turned around, rolling his eyes. “Aniki. You need to work on your footwork. It’s as bad as Para is with that stupid hat he has for when he’s being a douche.” Groudon rubbed his forehead and stood up slowly. “Yeah, yeah....I just tripped on this...thing?” he asked, picking up the strange object. It was small, blue and round. What it was doing there, was...really strange. Groudon knew what it was though. “Huh? A Second Seal?” he asked, confused. “What’s it doing here? These things are rare….might as well pocket it.” Groudon obtained a Second Seal! Meanwhile, Tier and Advan had noticed that they had been separated as well. “...Oh yes...the temple separates us. Forgot to mention.” Tier shrugged. Advan blinked twice. “...Really?” Advan asked. “I have a lot on my mind, alrigh- Oh look, it’s the way out. Okay, to rejoin everyone, we gotta fight some sort of dungeon boss in this room up here.” Tier replied, having studied this area. “How much stuff do you have on your mind to forget to tell us something like THAT?” Advan asked her. Tier shrugged, “Well, we’ve got like...an entire planet to save...and there’s this uh...guy.” She mumbled. With Derp and Gia, we notice that they were oddly chill about this whole ordeal. “THIS IS MERELY A RUSE, DONE UP BY THE TEMPLE! EVEN DERP KNOWS WHEN HE’S BEING TRICKED!” he declared, his voice echoing. Gia nodded. “Alright so, are we gonna find a way out?” asked the Beastkin. “Yes sir, we shall.” he replied, sparking a fabulous pose and strutting away. And Para. He was pretty freaked out, but he supposed that if he was in a magical temple, then there would be magical trials. He wondered if there were any magical girls...nah probably not. He continued on. Finally, Warpy and Aqua had managed to stop running around like chickens, and had found the end of the tunnel. What was it? Well it lead into...a wide, grassy field? Shadow and Agent found a dark, and barely illuminated forest. Tier and Advan found a volcanic environment, with lava nearly everywhere. So...they had better be careful. Gia and Derp were left disoriented as it looked as though they were walking through...a cesspool of rainbows. Chesk and Groudon seemed to find an abandoned castle, with smoke in the air. Para discovered a river delta, swarming with mosquitoes. The worst kind of fate….stay night. Des and Saikou discovered a romantic, moonlit rose petal field...with a set picnic? Rad and Bonde had pretty much been stumbling their way through the hallway the entire time. They were lucky… See, every single one of these rooms had a “Boss” of sorts. A warrior pulled from the depths of history to combat any who had entered the temple. Only one had the key to the jewel...which one however? Aqua and Warpy watched as a wicked, enormous tornado appeared from nowhere. Aqua grunted as Sebastian refused to fly, as the winds surely would have broken its wings to pieces in no time. The tornado however, stayed in place before dissipating, and in its center was a mighty warrior from the 1st century, a FOUNDER of Wind Magic...Grn. Aqua and Warpy got into their combat stance, watching carefully as a large blast of wind was fired off at the duo. Sebastian was thrown back, crashing onto his back, which in turn, sent Aqua flying. Warpy took this as an opportunity to run and downward slash Grn, who growled and blew him back. Aqua had to run in, horseless, and attack from the side, cutting the warrior in his hip. But Grn retaliated quickly by blowing them back with a ball of wind. However, Warpy wasn’t done there, and she quickly activated her special skill. Like the cat she was, her speed could increase drastically. She rushed through out of nowhere, swinging in a spinning motion...and she jabbed it directly into Grn’s neck, decapitating the spirit of the hero. The body disintegrated immediately, and Warpy cheered. “YES! I did it! I just killed an international her- oh wait...that’s bad…” Meanwhile, a certain Groudoka worshipper and Fire Wizard were examining the ruined battlefield at which they had arrived. There didn’t seem to be anything there at all… Until without warning, a really bright flash appeared on the top of the castle. Like...REALLY fucking bright, like “oh my god I’m writing this and my eyes hurt” levels of fucking bright. Chesk looked up at the top to reveal that it was none other than...the Hero King? Marth the only canonical character in this damn series, made his appearance. How would they get out of this one? Category:Blog posts